Spiritual Warfare
by Ulrich362
Summary: Zeman was defeated, the dark signers fell, but now a new power threatens to conquer the Spirit World. However now a new danger has appeared, one that will bring about the end of every world in existence. in a last ditch effort to save all living creatures a dangerous bargain is struck, but when all is said and done who will be left standing when the battle is over?
1. Chapter 1

Spiritual Warfare

By Ulrich362

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, the duel spirits won't be able to hold them off for long." Regulus said nervously. "If things continue at this rate we'll all be destroyed."

"He's right, even my protective magic won't hold off their assault for much longer. We need to find help from somewhere otherwise the Spirit World will fall." Torunka said.

"I know, however with the signers no longer being needed in their world I no longer can communicate with Luna. I fear this new threat will inevitably destroy our homes." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said just as an explosion occurred in the sky above them.

"Torunka, how long can your barrier shield us from their assault?" Regulus asked nervously.

"I can no longer say for certain, it may only be a matter of minutes. Even at best we have only a day." Torunka said as more explosions filled the sky around them.

"Regulus, Torunka, the two of you focus on getting as many remaining duel spirits to safety while we still have time. I'll hold them off as long as I can." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said quickly.

"We're not leaving you to fend them off alone, it's too dangerous." Regulus said just as a massive explosion shattered Torunka's barrier.

"The all powerful Ancient Fairy Dragon, once you were a spirit that commanded respect and authority. Your very presence helped shape this world into what it is today, you've grown soft in your old age." said a voice from above them. "The Spirit World needs someone who's willing to take risks, and I intend to be that someone."

"Felgrand Dragon, all you've done is slaughter countless duel spirits alongside your allies. You have no right to lead them in any way." Torunka said angrily.

"It was because of your pacifistic nature that Zeman the Ape King and the dark signers nearly destroyed this world." Felgrand Dragon said coldly. "The only way to ensure the safety of the duel spirits is to eliminate any potential threat, and the two greatest threats to our world are the Netherworld and the Human World."

"What are you saying, you want to declare war on the Human World?" Regulus asked. "That's absolutely insane."

"Insane, we Dragon Lords possess more than sufficient power to wipe the humans out in one quick strike." Felgrand Dragon said calmly. "Of course, my offer still stands. Stop this pointless resisting and join me in my goals of protecting the Spirit World."

"Your offer is a farce, and you have no desire to protect the Spirit World." Torunka said. "All you desire is power, the Dragon Lords thrive on bloodshed and destruction sacrificing your own kind to avoid your own deaths. You have no right to lead anything."

"I feared you would say that, however we both know the choice isn't yours to make." Felgrand Dragon said calmly. "Ancient Fairy Dragon, this is your final chance to side with me. So what is your decision?"

"My decision is the same as it has always been." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said. "I'll agree that the Netherworld is dangerous, but you take things to far. I won't allow you to destroy either world."

"I was afraid you would say that, Ancient Fairy Dragon." Felgrand Dragon said calmly. "Destroy them."

The moment Felgrand Dragon said that, hundreds of dragons appeared in the sky.

"Torunka, we could really use a teleportation spell about now." Regulus said.

"I don't have time, and even if I could there's no telling what could happen." Torunka said.

"I'll buy you both as much time as I can, you must find a way to stop them before it's too late." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said flying up to engage the dragons.

"Fool, dragons aren't limited to striking from the air." a voice said from behind Regulus and Torunka.

"Darkblaze Dragon, how nice of you to join us." Felgrand Dragon said calmly. "I take he's still trying to find a way to travel between worlds?"

"Of course, without the powers of the signer girl Luna it's proving to be quite the difficult task." Darkblaze Dragon said calmly. "Of course once we've dealt with these three the remaining duel spirits will join us in time."

Suddenly a flash of black light enveloped Regulus and Torunka causing them to disappear.

"What happened?" Felgrand Dragon asked in shock. "There's no way he gathered his strength that quickly."

"It doesn't matter, we can deal with them later." Darkblaze Dragon said calmly flying up next to Felgrand Dragon. "Right now we can still destroy the Ancient Fairy Dragon once and for all."

"You have a good point, in that case I'll leave you the honor." Felgrand Dragon said calmly.

"In that case, Flames of Despair." Darkblaze Dragon said breathing black and orange flames towards the Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Soon enough the Spirit World will be under our control, and then we can eliminate every threat to our safety." Felgrand Dragon said calmly. "It truly is a shame you stood against us, you would have made a valuable ally. Now these flames will be your demise."

The moment Felgrand Dragon said that, the Ancient Fairy Dragon fell to the ground and faded from existence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What happened, where are we?" Regulus asked cautiously.

"I don't know, that spell was one of mine but I'm still not strong enough to teleport myself let alone both of us." Torunka said.

"Master, I'm so glad the spell worked." said a voice from behind them.

"What, Dark Magician Girl?" Torunka asked in shock. "Where are we, and how did you manage to gather enough power to save us?"

"I understand that you have several questions, and I'll do my best to answer them." said a figure in the shadows. "First things first though, we need to find allies to stop the Dragon Lords."

"He's right Master, if we want to have any hope of surviving we need help." Dark Magician Girl said nervously.

"I know, alright just tell me what we need to do." Torunka said quietly. "Right now we need all the help we can get."

(The Spirit World is in chaos and the Dragon Lords are attempting to gain control. Next chapter the repercussions of the Ancient Fairy Dragon's demise will begin to make themselves known. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	2. Chapter 2

"Torunka, or should I say Dark Sage, in order to open a portal to the Human World it requires incredible magical energy. As powerful as she is Dark Magician Girl is incapable of producing the energy needed." said the figure. "That's why in order to send her and Regulus to the Human World, we require three of the greatest sorcerers cooperation."

"That's understandable, so if you include me among your number that must mean you are him correct?" Torunka asked.

"Yes, I am the Sorcerer of Dark Magic." the Sorcerer of Dark Magic said calmly. "Waiting in the next room is the Magician of Black Chaos. Together the three of us will send Dark Magician Girl and Regulus to the Human World."

"Very well, lead the way." Torunka said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, I'm about to beat the turbo champion." said a young turbo duelist. "Your reign is over Jack Atlas, soon people will be calling my name."

"You're good, so I'll give you the honor of falling before my mightiest creature. I play the trap card Descending Lost Star to bring Red Dragon Archfiend back from my graveyard, and next I'll reveal my Dark Resonator and summon Dread Dragon in attack mode." Jack said just before a duel board raced up next to him. "What, Leo what are you doing here?"

"Jack, it's Luna." Leo said urgently. "She's in a coma."

"What, when did this happen?" Jack asked.

"A few hours ago, but she's in really bad shape." Leo said. "The others are waiting at the hospital."

"Right." Jack said glancing at his opponent. "We'll have to finish this another time, a friend of mine is hurt."

With those words Jack cancelled the duel and raced off with Leo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack, I'm glad you're here." Yusei said. "Something really bad is going on, Luna passed out hours ago and hasn't moved since."

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Jack asked.

"No, she just collapsed." Akiza said fearfully. "Why would this happen?"

"I don't know Akiza, but I have a feeling we'll find out soon." Yusei said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's about time you arrived, the ritual is ready." said the Magician of Black Chaos. "We need to hurry, the Dragon Lords will learn our location the moment we start so we only have one chance."

"I understand, in that case let's get started." Torunka said calmly.

As he said that, Torunka, the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, and the Magician of Black Chaos stood around Regulus and the Dark Magician Girl.

"Don't worry Master, we'll find help and stop the Dragon Lords." the Dark Magician Girl said confidently.

"I hope so, otherwise all worlds will be destroyed." said the Magician of Black Chaos as a dim light slowly started to fill the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uru, what is the meaning of this?" asked the KotN. "Where is Cusillu?"

"My king, something terrible has happened." Uru said nervously. "Cusillu, his body was destroyed. Ccarayhua holds all that remains."

As Uru said that, Ccarayhua revealed a small stone, the heart of an Earthbound Immortal. A heart that was barely moving.

"What is the meaning of this, what happened to Cusillu?" the KotN asked.

"None of us know, he simply froze before reverting to this form." Aslla Piscu said. "I fear the same fate may befall every one of us."

"Forgive my intrusion my king, but there may be a connection." said an Infernity Archfiend. "The human girl Luna, and the servant of the Crimson Dragon residing in the Spirit World have both suffered similar fates to lord Cusillu."

"What, are you certain?" Ccapac Apu asked in shock. "Why would there be a connection between Cusillu, and the signer girl?"

"The Ancient Fairy Dragon bonded with Cusillu when she struck him down, and in our last battle the signer girl bonded to them both as well." the KotN said calmly. "The threat is if our lives are linked to theirs our common foe may strike the Human World in an attempt to destroy us as well."

"Wait, but what can we do to stop that from occurring?" Aslla Piscu asked. "We can't go to the human world for nearly 5000 years."

"That's not entirely true, we aren't able to enter the human world with our full power however we do have that option." Wiraqocha Rasca said. "We can restrict our power to enter their world in human forms."

"No, there's no way I'm degrading myself in such a manner." Chacu Challhua said angrily. "If you want to embarrass yourself go ahead but I'm never doing that."

"You don't have to, Ccarayhua and I will go." Rasca said. "We will seek aid there, if this threat is a danger to us as well as them a temporary alliance is our only option."

"Very well, go and do not return until this alliance has been formed." the KotN said calmly.

"Of course, we won't disappoint you." Ccarayhua said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well doctor, is there any clue as to what caused Luna's coma?" Yusei asked.

"No, as far as I can tell she simply collapsed. Though the real danger is that her heart is unstable and could give out at anytime." the doctor said. "I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do for her."

"There has to be something, we're not just going to sit and watch our friend suffer like this." Jack said angrily.

"I assure you if there was anything we could do we would but as it stands there's nothing we can do." the doctor said.

Suddenly a flash of light filled the window, followed by a purple glow.

"What in the world?" Crow asked.

"Come on, something's happening." Akiza said quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We made it Regulus, now all we need to do is find someone who can help us." the Dark Magician Girl said.

"Regulus, wait how are you here?" Yusei asked.

"So the duel Spirits are here as well." said a woman in a dark green suit. "I suppose that means our alliance is that much more vital."

"Alliance, what are you talking about?" Crow asked. "Who are you?"

"Before I tell you that, I assure you that for now we're all on the same side." the woman said. "Now then, I understand your failure to recognize me in this form, however I am Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua."

(The Dark Magician Girl, Regulus, Ccarayhua, and Wiraqocha Rasca have all arrived in the Human World and met with the signers. Next chapter Regulus will explain threat of the Dragon Lords. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Author's Note: Time moves differently in each of the three worlds.)


	3. Chapter 3

"Ccarayhua, what are you doing here?" Regulus asked defensively.

"I didn't come alone, Wiraqocha Rasca came with me." Ccarayhua said. "We came to discuss a temporary truce given our common threat."

"What are you talking about, what common threat?" Jack asked angrily.

"She means the fact that with the demise of the Ancient Fairy Dragon both the signer girl and Cusillu are in danger of perishing as well." Rasca said walking up to the group. "It's only because they both still live that they haven't perished already."

"So you're saying the only reason Luna is alive right now is because Earthbound Immortal Cusillu is alive, and what do you mean the demise of the Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Yusei asked.

"He's talking about the Dragon Lords, three powerful spirits that are attempting to claim dominion over the Spirit World. Should they succeed they intend to eradicate both this world and the Netherworld, and they're nearly ready to launch their attacks." Regulus said.

"That's why we came here, to find help to stop them before it's too late." Dark Magician Girl said.

"Hold on, I've never heard of these Dragon Lords before." Crow said. "What exactly are we dealing with?"

"Three of the most ruthless and dangerous duel spirits of all." Regulus said. "Darkblaze Dragon, Felgrand Dragon, and Tyrant Dragon."

"I've heard about those three." Akiza said. "They're powerful dragon monsters that get stronger when you sacrifice other dragons to bring them back from the graveyard."

"She's right, even if you manage to defeat one of them in battle they simply kill one of their followers to resurrect themselves." Regulus said angrily. "They're a disgrace to all duel spirits."

"Hold on, if they killed the Ancient Fairy Dragon what's stopping them from trying to attack us here?" Jack asked.

"For now they don't have the means of leaving the Spirit World, however there's no way of knowing how long until they find a way to both of your worlds." Regulus said.

"In other words we need to combine our forces and send an offensive force to eliminate these Dragon Lords once and for all." Rasca said calmly. "Of course I doubt you would be willing to listen to any of us, and so I propose you take command Regulus. You know the most about these Dragon Lords and with the Ancient Fairy Dragon gone you are the most trusted duel spirit of them all correct?"

"He has a point Regulus, out of all of us you know the layout of the Spirit World the best and know what the Dragon Lords are capable of." Dark Magician Girl said thoughtfully.

"You have a point, still in case things get out of hand we shouldn't all go to the Spirit World at once." Regulus said.

"A wise decision, I believe I know precisely which of my comrades will join you in battle. I trust you recall Ccapac Apu and Uru." Rasca said.

"Yeah, I remember them." Yusei said. "In that case Crow and I will go with you."

"Alright, we'll meet here in one hour." Regulus said. "I only hope that we can work together long enough to defeat our common foe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tyrant Dragon, have you found a pathway into the Human World?" Darkblaze Dragon asked impatiently.

"Not yet, this is much more difficult than we initially thought." Tyrant Dragon said. "It could be another several hours at the earliest. How goes your search for Regulus, he still opposes our mission."

"He's nowhere in the Spirit World, somehow he managed to escape. However that means that there is a way to travel between worlds." Felgrand Dragon said calmly. "Nearly all the remaining duel spirits have pledged loyalty to us, if he were to return we would know and be able to deal with him easily enough."

"True, it's only a matter of time before every threat to the Spirit World is eradicated." Tyrant Dragon said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Where am I, what's going on?" Luna asked nervously._

" _You, you're the signer girl who faced me in battle before." said a voice into her mind. "It seems there's a silver lining to this situation."_

" _Who's there, where are you?" Luna asked looking around._

" _I'm offended, you already forgot how you and that wretched Ancient Fairy Dragon destroyed my physical form when you defeated the mortal Devack?" the voice asked. "It took quite some effort to regain my form once I returned to the Netherworld."_

" _Wait, that's impossible." Luna said nervously. "You were destroyed in the duel."_

" _You're only partially right. When you destroyed the card that represented my form you forced me to return to the Netherworld alongside the other Earthbound Immortals. This isn't the Netherworld, and it certainly isn't your world either, we've both been trapped somewhere else, and there are no other living creature here." Cusillu said. "For now all we can do is wait and see what will happen."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Yusei, do you really think we can trust those two?" Crow asked. "I mean for all we know this could be a trick."

"You're right Crow, but we don't have any other option. If the Dragon Lords are as dangerous as Regulus said they were we'll need all the help we can get." Yusei said.

"I guess you've got a point, I just have a bad feeling about this." Crow said putting on his duel disc. "For all we know these Dragon Lords were from the Netherworld and this is a trap."

"Glad to know you have such trust in us mortal." said a figure in a red suit. "Ccapac Apu is waiting with Regulus and the Dark Magician Girl alongside a small group of Infernity creatures that chose to follow their leader into battle."

"That's good to hear, the more allies we have the better." Yusei said calmly.

"Agreed, so shall we head to the others?" Uru asked calmly.

"Yeah, we're right behind you." Crow said. "These Dragon Lords won't know what hit them when we're done."

"I hope you're right about that, otherwise both of our worlds will be eradicated." Uru said quietly.

(The signers and Earthbound Immortals have joined forces with Regulus and the Dark Magician Girl in an attempt to stop the Dragon Lords. Next chapter the group will prepare a counterattack on the Dragon Lords. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	4. Chapter 4

"We've been expecting you, for the time being the Dragon Lords are our common adversaries." Ccapac Apu said calmly. "I trust our prior disagreements won't hinder are current cooperation Yusei Fudo."

"For now we need to work together." Yusei said. "If you're willing to work with us we'll do the same."

"In that case we should hurry to the Spirit World, the longer we wait the more likely the Dragon Lords will arrive in one of our worlds." Uru said turning to the Dark Magician Girl. "Are you capable of sending all of us to the Spirit World?"

"No, but my master can open a portal for us from the Spirit World." Dark Magician Girl said.

"I see does he know where we'll be?" Uru asked calmly.

"Yes, they're preparing the spell as we speak." Regulus said. "Though convincing them to allow Earthbound Immortals into the Spirit World was difficult. Still they're willing to cooperate for the time being."

The moment Regulus said that a flash of light enveloped the group going to the Spirit World and they vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what do you guys think, can we really trust the Earthbound Immortals?" Leo asked.

"To be honest Leo I don't trust them at all." Jack said. "Right now we don't have any other option though, and if all three of our worlds are in danger we'll have to work together for now."

"Jack's right, we need to work with them for now." Akiza said.

"I guess, I just wish I knew if Luna was safe." Leo said as a purple glow filled the room and the signers vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Regulus, I take it these are the allies you mentioned. To be fair I was hoping there would be more of them." the Magician of Black Chaos said. "Still, I suppose we'll have to make do with what we have."

"The Dragon Lords are continuing their reign of destruction as we speak, the longer we hesitate the less likely we'll be able to stop them." Torunka said.

"In that case we should plan our counterattack immediately." Uru said.

"I agree, and we do have a plan provided we can get a strong enough team into the Dragon Lords' Fortress." the Sorcerer of Dark Magic said. "The problem is several spirits have decided to join with them, our allies are few and far between."

"We have more allies than you know, I can call my followers to my side at any time." Ccapac Apu said.

"That's good to hear, there may yet be hope for our worlds." Torunka said calmly.

"Master, there's one other thing." Dark Magician Girl said suddenly. "According to the Immortals Luna and Earthbound Immortal Cusillu are in a state between life and death. Is there anyway to save them?"

"I don't know, however if there is we can't look into it now." Torunka said. "The Dragon Lords pose too great of a threat to divert our attention."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Luna will be fine. Right now we should go and regroup with our remaining allies." the Sorcerer of Dark Magic said as his staff began to glow and a flash of light enveloped the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on, where are we?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Signers, we need to discuss something vital with you." said a voice from the darkness. "We summoned you here to the Netherworld to discuss our common adversaries, the Dragon Lords."

"Which Immortal are you?" Akiza asked. "What do you know about these Dragon Lords?"

"I suppose you deserve an answer, I am Aslla Piscu. Though truthfully I don't know much, however I was able to momentarily glimpse what is to happen at the conclusion of out battle with them." the voice said. "Even if we manage to destroy them all our worlds will still be in grave danger."

"What are you talking about, if we stop the Dragon Lords everything will be safe." Jack said.

"No, Aslla Piscu is correct." Ccarayhua said as the two Immortals appeared from the darkness. "Her visions are extremely detailed, if we destroy the three Dragon Lords which it seems we will, a new creature will be born. One with the power to destroy all three worlds easily."

"That's why I need to propose a plan for the inevitable dangers we'll all face soon." Aslla Piscu said.

"We're listening, what's this plan of yours?" Jack asked.

"It wasn't her plan mortal." said a voice from behind Aslla Piscu and Ccarayhua. "It was mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're a master strategist Uru." Regulus said. "If this works we'll be able to destroy the Dragon Lords easily."

"Agreed, the fact that the signers can call physically call their cards in this world means we have more allies than they're be able to see during our initial assault." Torunka said.

"So Crow and my loyal Infernity soldiers will launch a assault from the left while Uru and I attack from the right alongside the remaining duel spirits. Meanwhile Yusei Fudo will enter with the rest of our allies and once he finds the Dragon Lords he can unleash his power and destroy them all."

"True, Shooting Quasar Dragon is more than powerful enough to defeat the Dragon Lords." the Sorcerer of Dark Magic said calmly. "Still I have a strange feeling we're missing something very important."

"Don't worry, this plan is foolproof, especially since these Dragon Lords won't even expect a coordinated attack from three separate worlds." Crow said confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who's there?" Leo asked nervously.

"You didn't fully meet last time, allow us to introduce our king." Ccarayhua said as the two Earthbound Immortals lowered their heads in respect.

"The KotN, why would you come up with a plan to save our world?" Akiza asked.

"The Dragon Lords are an even greater threat than you know." the KotN said. "If they are destroyed a new creature will emerge, one far more powerful than any of us. The only way we'll even have a chance of stopping it, is to combine my powers with those of the Crimson Dragon. We need to grant one of you the power to assume the form of an Earthbound Immortal at will."

(The assault on the Dragon Lords is fast approaching, but the KotN has prophesized a greater danger will soon emerge. Next chapter one of the signers will gain the power of the Earthbound Immortals. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Akiza asked in shock.

"Exactly what I said, in order for us to have any hope of saving either of our worlds one of you needs to gain the powers of the Netherworld." the KotN said.

"Suppose you're right and this is our only option, why didn't you mention this to Yusei and Crow?" Jack asked. "If one of us is going to get the powers of an Earthbound Immortal we should all decide as a group who it should be."

"No, because as it stands only one of you is even capable of receiving this gift from our king." Aslla Piscu said.

"You mean one of us don't you?" Akiza asked.

"Precisely." the KotN said meeting the eyes of the three signers. "Now then, do we have an agreement?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master Ccapac Apu is willing to trust you, so for now we will as well Crow." said an Infernity Archfiend. "The assault is almost upon us, these Dragon Lords won't have any idea what hit them."

"I hope you're right about that, I just have a bad feeling." Crow said nervously.

"Everything will be fine, this won't take long at all." said an Infernity Destroyer.

"Alright, in that case let's bring in the air support." Crow said. "I summon Blackwing – Bora the Spear, Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind, Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn, and Blackwing – Elphin the Raven."

"So this is what those fools decided to try, how pathetic." said a voice from above them. "You're all as good as dead."

"No way, how did they know we were here?" Crow asked looking up to see an army of dragons being led by Darkblaze Dragon.

"We have eyes throughout the Spirit World, do you honestly believe we wouldn't know about you entering this world?" Darkblaze Dragon asked with a smirk. "I'll be taking care of you while your allies perish at the hands of my fellow Dragon Lords."

"Not this time, take them down." said an Infernity Destroyer.

Be careful Yusei, things are going to be a lot tougher than we thought, Crow thought nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you certain he'll be able to take them down?" Ccapac Apu asked. "His dragon is powerful but they outnumber him three to one."

"True, however Yusei Fudo did defeat three of us personally. Of all the signers he is the most likely to succeed in this mission." Uru said calmly.

"So this Yusei has a powerful dragon does he, that should be interesting." said a voice from behind the two Earthbound Immortals. "Felgrand Dragon should have prepared quite the welcome for him."

"That voice, you're Tyrant Dragon." Regulus said nervously. "How did you know we would be here?"

"It's not exactly difficult, you know that several duel spirits are loyal to us." Tyrant Dragon said calmly. "Learning of your arrival in the Spirit World was simple, you weren't the only one preparing for battle."

"That won't make a difference, we'll still defeat you regardless of whatever planning you've done." Uru said calmly.

"Is that a fact, perhaps this will change your mind." Tyrant Dragon said as hundreds of dragons appeared behind him. "You're all as good as dead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on, we haven't seen anyone in here." Dark Magician Girl said. "I would have expected some kind of defense."

"Yeah, I agree." Yusei said. "Something's not right around here."

"You're right, and I only hope I'm wrong about what I think is going on." Torunka said nervously.

"There's only one way to find out, we need to get to the Dragon Lords' chamber." the Magician of Black Chaos said. "Once we get there Yusei Fudo can unleash his dragon and destroy them."

"Right, and then our worlds should be safe." Yusei said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hold on, which one of us would get this power?" Jack asked. "You act as though you already know who it is."

"Of course I do mortal, if you must know the power is being offered to the boy." the KotN said calmly.

"Wait, I'm going to become an Earthbound Immortal?" Leo asked in shock.

"Not exactly, what my king offers is the power of an Earthbound Immortal." Ccarayhua said. "While you will be able to call on this power and assume the form of an Earthbound Immortal you will maintain your own mind, and will not serve the Netherworld unless you willingly choose to."

"Consider it a show of good faith that you're being given this power with no repercussions." Aslla Piscu said calmly.

"What do you think Leo, it's your choice." Jack said.

"Jack's right, do whatever you think is the right decision." Akiza said reassuringly.

"Alright, I'll accept your offer." Leo said.

"Very well." the KotN said just before Leo began to glow purple as he transformed into a massive lion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now might be a good time to call your dragon Crow." said an Infernity Guardian as another fireball crashed near them.

"I was thinking the same thing, I summon Black-Winged Dragon." Crow said as his mark started to glow and his dragon appeared behind him.

"Interesting, perhaps you'll pose somewhat of a challenge unlike the last dragon who opposed us." Darkblaze Dragon said with a smirk. "Wipe out that Black-Winged Dragon."

Suddenly a beam of energy shot a Ancient Dragon out of the sky.

"You're the ones who will be destroyed. Allow me to introduce Infernity Doom Dragon." said an Infernity Archer.

"So you have multiple dragons, that won't change anything." Darkblaze Dragon said calmly. "This battle will end soon enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That must be where the Dragon Lords are hiding, get ready to call on Shooting Quasar Dragon Yusei." Torunka said calmly.

"Right." Yusei said opening the door to reveal a single dragon. "Wait, where are the other Dragon Lords?"

"Was this your plan, distract our armies with a coordinated attack and then call a powerful creature to your side to destroy all three of us?" asked Felgrand Dragon. "We knew of your arrival in the Spirit World and prepared accordingly."

"This is bad, we're surrounded." Dark Magician Girl said fearfully.

"Your plan is futile, and soon you and your allies will perish." Felgrand Dragon said coldly.

(The Dragon Lords were ready for the coordinated attack and are already fighting back. Next chapter the battles will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	6. Chapter 6

"Now might be a good time to bring out your dragon Yusei." Torunka said nervously.

"Your dragon won't change anything, though you may want to take a closer look at your friends." Felgrand Dragon said with a smirk.

Suddenly the Magician of Black Chaos yelled in pain.

"What's happening?" Dark Magician Girl asked fearfully before turning to see a Tri-Horned Dragon had impaled the Magician of Black Chaos.

"Don't concern yourself with him, he's still alive for now." Felgrand Dragon said. "Of course there's no telling how much longer that will be true."

"Lord Felgrand Dragon, allow me to eliminate the miserable mortal." said a Spear Dragon.

"Not yet, they keep referring to this dragon. If it truly is as powerful as they say I'd like to see it for myself." Felgrand Dragon said calmly. "Once we've destroyed that dragon you can eliminate any spirits that oppose us."

"Of course, well human call this insignificant dragon to your side so my lord can destroy it." the Spear Dragon said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is insane, every dragon we slay gets replaced with five more. At this rate there's no chance of us stopping them." Regulus said nervously.

"As much as I hate to agree with you this is getting more and more difficult. In which case" Uru said before shooting a web towards Tyrant Dragon.

The moment the webs struck Tyrant Dragon he collapsed to the ground and his body vanished in a flash of light.

"Wait, it was that simple to stop him?" Ccapac Apu asked in disbelief. "What's the…"

"For a being known as an Earthbound Immortal you truly pose no threat to us. Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon; take care of this worthless creature. I'll deal with the spider personally." Tyrant Dragon said coldly.

"Of course." said a Dark End Dragon.

"Don't underestimate the powers of the Netherworld, there's far more to my strength than you realize." Ccapac Apu said. "You're both going to die."

"We'll see, you have no idea what we're capable of either." said a Light End Dragon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Leo, how do you feel?" Akiza asked hesitantly.

"I don't know, it's hard to describe." Leo said. "So I have the powers you do now?"

"No, it is true that you have the powers of the Netherworld and can assume the form of an Earthbound Immortal." Aslla Piscu said. "However unlike we who were born in the Netherworld your power must be consciously called upon in order to be used, unless you choose to utilize your new strength you are no different than you were before."

"Aslla Piscu is telling the truth, however this power may very well be the only way to ensure the safety of your world, the Netherworld, and the Spirit World." the KotN said.

The moment the KotN said that a flash of purple light enveloped the three signers and they disappeared.

"Do you truly think they'll be able to stop the Dragon Lords?" Ccarayhua asked. "If your vision was accurate things are going to be much more dangerous than they realize."

"I know, but right now we don't have any option. If this doesn't stop that creature there's no hope for any of us." Aslla Piscu said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _There has to be a way for us to get out of here." Luna said. "Maybe I can get us to the Spirit World."_

" _That won't work, your connection to that world was severed with the death of the Ancient Fairy Dragon." Cusillu said. "You can see for yourself that your mark has faded away."_

" _That's not true, I can't let the Spirit World be put in danger like this." Luna said. "We have to find some way to help the others."_ (1)

" _It's pointless, we can't escape this place. With the demise of the Ancient Fairy Dragon our souls were trapped in this place, even if we could escape we couldn't do anything." Cusillu said calmly. "Wait a second, that just might work."_

" _What might work?" Luna asked._

" _Just be patient, things will be explained very soon." Cusillu said quietly._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Black-Winged Dragon, attack that Aqua Dragon." Crow said quickly just before an Aqua Dragon destroyed two Infernity Beetles. "This is bad, I'm running out of ideas and we haven't made a dent in these guys."

"Have you finally begun to realize how futile your efforts are?" Darkblaze Dragon asked. "You're all going to perish before the day is through, Flames of Despair."

"Not this time, stop that attack Black-Winged Dragon." Crow said quickly.

The moment Crow said that, his mark began to glow as the flames from Darkblaze Dragon flew towards the Black-Winged Dragon.

"What are you doing, if your dragon falls you will perish as well." said an Infernity Necromancer.

"You don't need to worry about that, there's more to my Black-Winged Dragon than meets the eye." Crow said as Black-Winged Dragon absorbed the flames and its feathers turned black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yusei, you need to summon Shooting Quasar Dragon." Dark Magician Girl said nervously. "It's our only chance to defeat him."

"I know." Yusei said drawing one card from his deck. "I summon Shooting Quasar Dragon."

The moment Yusei said that, his monster appeared behind him.

"I see, so this is the dragon you claim can defeat the Dragon Lords." Felgrand Dragon said calmly. "I'll admit, this is one of the most powerful creatures I've ever seen."

"You've lost, this dragon will be the end of you and your fellow Dragon Lords." Torunka said confidently.

"Is that so, perhaps we should put this theory of yours to the test." Felgrand Dragon said just before the Tri-Horned Dragon, a Luster Dragon, and an Ancient Dragon flew towards Shooting Quasar Dragon.

"Shooting Quasar Dragon, attack those three dragons." Yusei said as three orbs appeared and collided with the dragons destroying them instantly.

"Interesting, this may prove more interesting than I thought." Felgrand Dragon said calmly. "Of course no matter how powerful your dragon is it pales in comparison to the might of the three Dragon Lords."

With those words Felgrand Dragon began to glow.

(The battles with the Dragon Lords are approaching their conclusions. Next chapter the battles will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Luna and Cusillu can see what's going on in the Spirit World and the Netherworld, which is how they know what's going on.)


	7. Chapter 7

"What is he planning?" Torunka asked nervously.

"It's his special power, he can draw on the strength of his fallen allies to boost his own strength." the Magician of Black Chaos said weakly.

"It seems you know of my power, now then as for your Shooting Quasar Dragon." Felgrand Dragon said as a golden orb appeared in his mouth. "Annihilation Stream."

The moment he said that, Felgrand Dragon fired a beam of golden energy towards Shooting Quasar Dragon.

"No, I invoke the Magical Hats." Dark Magician Girl said quickly just before the beam struck Shooting Quasar Dragon.

"That was way to close, that was quick thinking Dark Magician Girl." Torunka said.

"You've merely bought yourself a few moments longer." Felgrand Dragon said before flying into the sky. "This war is over, and the Spirit World belongs to the Dragon Lords."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've already proven to you that you have no hope of defeating me, and now I'll exterminate you completely." Tyrant Dragon said confidently.

"You have to be joking." Uru said. "There's nothing you or any of your pathetic dragons can do to defeat us."

"I don't have to do anything." Tyrant Dragon said as a flash of light enveloped Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu. "It seems you're down one Earthbound Immortal."

"He barely put up a fight lord Tyrant Dragon." said the Dark End Dragon. "Shall we take care of the remaining spirits?"

"You won't defeat us that easily." Regulus said quickly. "Now, wipe them out."

The moment Regulus said that a group of Ice Barrier warriors appeared.

"So this is your desperate plan to stop us, have you forgotten that Brionac and Trishula have joined us? I'm disappointed Regulus." Tyrant Dragon said before noticing Felgrand Dragon in the sky. "So he wants to end things now, it seems your time has run out."

With those words Tyrant Dragon flew off towards Felgrand Dragon.

"What are they planning?" Uru asked cautiously.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Regulus said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Black-Winged Dragon, take him down." Crow said quickly just before a Luster Dragon attacked an Infernity Archfiend.

"I appreciate the help, but we need to focus on taking down that Dragon Lord." the Infernity Archfiend said.

"Yeah I know, but as long as all these other dragons are here he'll just keep sacrificing them to revive himself." Crow said.

"Look out." said an Infernity Guardian just before a Thunder Dragon shot an orb of electricity towards the group.

The moment the fireball hit the Infernity Guardian; Blackwing Armor Master destroyed the Thunder Dragon.

"This is getting you nowhere, for every dragon you slay more are ready and willing to take their place. Just look behind you." Darkblaze Dragon said confidently.

"What are you talking about?" Crow asked before turning to see a Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon. "Oh man, can't anything work out for us?"

"You made the mistake of challenging us, though if this is all you're capable of the destruction of your worlds will be a simple task." Darkblaze Dragon said before noticing Felgrand Dragon and Tyrant Dragon in the distance. "I see, so that's what he wants to do. I was hoping to draw out our battle but it seems it must end here and now."

The moment he said that, Darkblaze Dragon flew towards the other Dragon Lords.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So we're just exterminating everyone of our enemies in one fell swoop?" Tyrant Dragon asked.

"Yes, they possess a dragon that exceeds the individual power of each and every one of us." Felgrand Dragon said calmly. "Our greatest attack is vital to our victory."

"It's almost disappointing, I was enjoying this battle." Darkblaze Dragon said. "Still, we have two entire worlds to unleash our power."

"Agreed, this is where the Dragon Lords reveal their true power." Felgrand Dragon said as he began to glow gold.

"They have no comprehension of the powers we possess." Tyrant Dragon said before glowing red.

"You're surprised, they've never faced the true power of the Dragon Lords. They're all as good as dead." Darkblaze Dragon said as a black glow enveloped him.

"Now, this battle is over!" Felgrand Dragon said coldly.

"Wrath of the Dragon Lords." the three Dragon Lords said simultaneously as an explosion of energy engulfed the entire Spirit World.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have a bad feeling about this, we should have heard something by now." Akiza said nervously.

"I know, but we need to trust the others can handle themselves." Jack said. "Right now that's all we can do."

"There has to be something we can do, maybe our dragons can help out in the Spirit World." Akiza said hopefully.

"I don't know, but if we haven't heard from them by tomorrow afternoon it's worth a try." Jack said.

"Jack's right Akiza, besides Yusei and Crow can handle just about anything." Leo said.

"I hope you're right Leo, I just have a bad feeling about this." Akiza said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Something happened in the Spirit World, I no longer feel a connection to either Uru or Ccapac Apu." the KotN said.

"Wait, you're not implying they were killed are you?" Ccarayhua asked nervously.

"It's a possibility, that's why we granted the boy the powers of the Netherworld." Aslla Piscu said.

"Exactly, the question is will he be able to use that power efficiently or will he fail just as the other signers?" Wiraqocha Rasca asked calmly.

"All we can do is wait and see what happens." the KotN said. "If it becomes necessary we will use all our strength to defend the Netherworld."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, that takes care of this minor annoyance, and that's not the only piece of good news I have." Felgrand Dragon said calmly.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" Darkblaze Dragon asked hopefully.

"Yes, the portal will allow us to enter the Human World as soon as we've regained our strength." Felgrand Dragon said calmly.

"True, that last attack took quite a bit out of us. Still the thought that the Spirit World will be safe from all attacks so soon is worth all we've been through." Tyrant Dragon said calmly.

(The battle in the Spirit World has come to an end with the Dragon Lords emerging victorious. Next chapter the Dragon Lords will arrive in New Domino City. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright duel fans, this next match is sure to leave you on the edge of your seats." said the MC as two duelists raced past him on their duel runners. "This new powerful duelist has really been making a name for himself. The question is, will his winning streak continue or will the former champion Hunter Pace stop him in his tracks?"

"Like that's even a question, this punk is going down." Hunter said with a smirk.

"I've heard that before." said a man wearing a dark cloak.

Suddenly a flash of light enveloped the sky above the Kaibadome.

"Hey what's going on?" Hunter asked. "Is this some kind of publicity stunt?"

"I have no idea, but I have a feeling something bad is about to happen." the man in the cloak said before hundreds of dragons appeared above them.

"So this is the Human World, it's much less impressive than I was expecting." Darkblaze Dragon said. "I'll take some of our forces and eliminate the weaker humans first."

"Very well." Felgrand Dragon said calmly. "Tyrant Dragon, we shall inform these humans of their fate."

"I agree completely." Tyrant Dragon said before the two of them landed in the center of the Kaibadome.

"What's going on, who summoned those dragons?" Hunter asked angrily.

"I don't think anyone summoned them." the man in the cloak said. "Who are you?"

"We are the Dragon Lords, guardians of the Duel Monster Spirit World who will eradicate any and all threats to its safety, including you humans." Tyrant Dragon said. "Now you will all perish."

The moment Tyrant Dragon said that the people in the stands started to panic and run for the exits.

"This has to be some kind of joke." Hunter said. "There's no such thing as a Duel Monster Spirit World."

"No, they're telling the truth." the man in the cloak said. "Our duel will have to wait Hunter, I need to find someone right away."

With those words he raced out of the Kaibadome on his duel runner.

"Wait, you were joking about us perishing right?" the MC asked nervously. "I mean how could we possibly be a threat to you?"

"We aren't going to take that risk, block the exits." Felgrand Dragon said coldly. "Everyone here will die, and then the rest of your race will follow."

"Lord Felgrand Dragon, should I give chase to the one that escaped?" asked Trishula Dragon of the Ice Barrier.

"No, we'll deal with him soon enough." Felgrand Dragon said calmly. "Of course it's likely Darkblaze Dragon has already slain him."

"That's it, you keep talking like you know everything but it's about time someone brought the heat. I summon my Supersonic Skull Flame." Hunter said. "Take these overgrown lizards down."

As Hunter's monster flew towards a Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon it vanished just before reaching it. (1)

"Pathetic." the Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon said a launching an orb of electricity towards Hunter enveloping him and his duel runner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You felt it didn't you?" Ccarayhua asked nervously. "Ccapac Apu and Uru were completely destroyed just as your vision said they would be."

"Yes, four of us have fallen already." Aslla Piscu said. "The death of the signer and his dragon ripped the life from Chacu Challhua as well. We can't afford to wait any longer."

"Agreed, the four of us will return to the Human World and fight alongside them. These Dragon Lords threaten our existence as well." said the KotN.

"Of course my king, and you will be pleased to hear I've found a way for us to pass through in our true forms." Wiraqocha Rasca said calmly. "The problem is the mortal boy who was granted our power. There's still no way of knowing how long he'll be able to control it."

"He just needs to control it for long enough to destroy the Dragon Lords, and the creature that comes after their demise. After that what happens to him is of no consequence to us." the KotN said coldly.

"Of course, we should be able to travel to the Human World shortly." Wiraqocha Rasca said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Things are even worse than we thought, the Dragon Lords have passed through to your world. If this continues nothing will be able to stop them." Cusillu said._

" _Wait, what about that power that Leo got?" Luna asked nervously. "That has to be enough to stop them."_

" _In theory yes it should be." Cusillu said calmly. "However the issue lies in the fact that your brother was a signer. That fact means that while he can control the powers of the Netherworld it's only a matter of time before that power tears him apart from within."_

" _Oh no, Leo." Luna said nervously. "I need to do something to help him."_

" _What do you plan on doing, we're stuck here and even if there was a way to get that information to him there's nothing that can be done at this point." Cusillu said. "No, that would be far too risky and could destroy him regardless."_

" _What are you talking about?" Luna asked. "If there's a chance he'll be alright I need to know about it."_

" _If he were to somehow utilize all of the energy he gained from the Netherworld one of two things will happen. Both of our worlds will perish, or he will survive." Cusillu said calmly. "Though there's no guarantee this will even happen, so don't get your hopes up that he'll live through this."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on around here?" Jack asked.

"I don't know Jack, but I have a very bad feeling about this." Akiza said nervously just before the door opened and someone ran into the room.

"Alright, what do you guys know about the Dragon Lords?" asked a man in a dark cloak.

"Dragon Lords, please tell me you're not serious about that." Jack said fearfully.

"It's no joke Jack, I don't know what's going on but real dragons are in the city. They mentioned the Spirit World so it has to be related to the signers and dark signers." Kalin said pulling down his hood.

(The Dragon Lords have arrived in New Domino City, but the remaining Earthbound Immortals are planning to join the signers in the battle against them. Next chapter one of the Dragon Lords will be engaged in battle. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (The Dragon Lords and their allies are from the Spirit World and thus have physical forms. With the exception of the remaining signers and former dark signers duel monster cards can't effect them.)


	9. Chapter 9

"They're incredibly dangerous and if they're here it means that they've killed Yusei and Crow." Jack said angrily.

"Wait, what are you talking about?' Kalin asked. "Where are those two?"

"They went to the Spirit World to try and stop the Dragon Lords, but it sounds like they were wiped out instead." Jack said angrily. "This is bad, not even the Shooting Quasar Dragon was able to take them down."

"That isn't the worst part, our cards are completely useless against them." Kalin said. "I never thought I'd say this but I almost wish I still had those powers just so I could do something."

"That can easily be arranged." said a voice from the doorway. "Of course you may not like the result."

"What the, who are you supposed to be?" Kalin asked turning to see a man in a dark purple jacket.

"No way, that voice." Jack said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to do the same thing you are I would guess, stop the Dragon Lords from destroying our worlds." the KotN said calmly. (1)

"Wait, that's the KotN?" Leo asked. "Weren't you a giant monster?"

"Oh yes that, it's much easier to avoid attention in this form. Plus it does come with some other benefits." the KotN said revealing two separate decks of cards.

"You duel?" Kalin asked suspiciously.

"No, but you want to avoid as much panic as you can correct? I'm merely using my powers to keep the portal open, and as for it's physical form this is the least suspicious." the KotN explained calmly. "Now then, we should move to eliminate one of the Dragon Lords and I happen to know that one of them is currently heading to the location of the old ener-D reactor."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get going." Jack said.

"Of course." the KotN said before one of his decks began to glow and a purple flash enveloped the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well what do we have here?" asked Tyrant Dragon. "I would have expected more of you. Though every living creature in this world will perish soon enough."

"Keep dreaming, you Dragon Lords are the ones who are going to be destroyed." Jack said angrily. "Come forth Red Nova Dragon."

"I see, so you have a similar power to the last two. Unfortunately it won't be enough." Tyrant Dragon said lazily. "Eliminate him."

"Of course." said a Twin Headed Thunder Dragon just before a beam vaporized him.

"What?" Tyrant Dragon asked in shock as Life Stream Dragon flew past him and landed next to Jack. "Oh, it seems you brought reinforcements."

More than you think, Jack thought. "Red Nova Dragon, attack that Dragon Lord right now."

"What?" Tyrant Dragon asked in shock just before Red Nova Dragon severed him in two.

"This is bad, that was almost too easy." Akiza said nervously.

"Hey, what's going on with that one?" Leo asked pointing towards a dark blue dragon.

Suddenly the dark blue dragon flashed and Tyrant Dragon appeared in its place.

"I had a feeling that would happen, the Dragon Lord cards revive themselves by sacrificing Dragons you control, so unless we can destroy every dragon here we won't be able to beat him." Kalin said angrily.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Jack asked. "There are hundreds of dragons up there and we can only take down one of them at a time."

"Not quite Jack, call back your dragon." Akiza said. "Then brace yourself."

"Are you sure that would be enough?" Jack asked.

"If not we'll just have to rely on a second attack." the KotN said calmly before a purple glow appeared and Ccarayhua appeared behind him. "Once your dragon destroys as many of them as it can the rest will be simple."

"Alright, I'll trust you." Jack said before Red Nova Dragon disappeared.

"So you replace a dragon with another of the worthless Earthbound Immortals. A foolish decision, and one that will ensure your demise." Tyrant Dragon said coldly.

"Not quite, appear Black Rose Dragon." Akiza said. "Now wipe out these dragons."

The moment Akiza said that a windstorm began to form destroying countless dragons including Tyrant Dragon three separate times before finally dying down as Black Rose Dragon vanished.

"Finally, that was starting to get annoying." Tyrant Dragon said.

"Who said it was over?" Ccarayhua said calmly. "The winds may have died down but the storm has just begun."

The moment Ccarayhua said that she began to glow before bolts of lighting struck down more of the dragons surrounding them.

"This is starting to irritate me." Tyrant Dragon said angrily. "The others can't possibly be having this much trouble."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Darkblaze Dragon, what shall I do with this one?" asked Light End Dragon.

"Exterminate her, the more people perish the sooner my powers will grow to the point that all three worlds will be mine." Darkblaze Dragon said coldly.

"Of course, though are you sure this is the wisest move? Your power does grow as you destroy these weaklings but if the others were to learn of your true motives they could destroy you." Dark End Dragon said nervously.

"I'm well aware of that possibility, that's why they won't be finding out anything." Darkblaze Dragon said calmly. "Soon enough the Spirit World, the Human World, and the Netherworld will be mine to rule."

The moment Darkblaze Dragon said that, the woman Light End Dragon had been preparing to eliminate vanished.

"What, these humans have the ability to teleport?" Light End Dragon asked in shock.

"No, there has to be another explanation." Dark End Dragon said. "We need to find her and destroy her."

"No, one human isn't a threat. Besides Felgrand Dragon requested I take care of the humans here so leaving will only draw unwanted attention. We'll deal with her soon enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Felgrand Dragon, the humans are far from a threat. The Spirit World isn't in any danger from them." said an Ancient Dragon.

"It isn't the humans that I'm concerned with, it's their technological advances we've seen." Felgrand Dragon said. "You remember the dangers that the Machines posed during our rebellion. They could easily possess the same technologies and we can't take that risk. We just need to ensure they can't harm the Spirit World under any circumstances."

(The signers, Earthbound Immortals, and Kalin have engaged Tyrant Dragon in battle while the other Dragon Lords are making their respective moves against the Human World. Next chapter the first of the Dragon lords will fall. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (The KotN's true form is constantly shifting and so he is currently appearing as a human. Unlike the other Earthbound Immortals he does not have a constant appearance and so can assume whatever form he chooses.)


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you done yet?" Tyrant Dragon asked angrily. "You're testing my patience."

"Lord Tyrant Dragon, nearly all of our forces have been eradicated by their attack." said a Luster Dragon. "It's too dangerous for us to stay here."

"No, if we don't stop them everything we've worked for will be for nothing." Tyrant Dragon said. "We can not allow them to harm the Spirit World."

"Harm the Spirit World, what are you talking about?" Jack asked. "Why would we want to do that?"

"Do you take me for a fool?" Tyrant Dragon said. "We've already witnessed the effect you humans have on the Spirit World. Have you forgotten the human who tried to gain its power for himself, or the dark signer who enslaved all of the duel spirits and nearly destroyed our home?"

"Yeah, but we helped stop those guys." Leo argued. "You can't just attack us because there were a few bad humans."

"Leo's right, you can't blame all of us for what a few people did." Akiza said in agreement.

"That isn't a risk I'm willing to take. You're connection to the Crimson Dragon is the only reason you were able to aid our world." Tyrant Dragon said. "What would happen if the signers were no more and the same tragedy befell the Spirit World?"

"While I can't speak for the first human, you should know that there is no chance that the Spirit World will be endangered by the dark signers at a time the signers would be unable to defend it. I speak from experience." the KotN said calmly.

"That's enough, I will fight until my dying breath if it means protecting the Spirit World." Tyrant Dragon said.

"Damn it, he's not going to listen to us." Jack said.

"It's a shame, we could have avoided this bloodshed had he been more cooperative." the KotN said calmly. "Aslla Piscu, Wiraqocha Rasca, appear by my side."

The moment the KotN said that, the two Earthbound Immortals appeared behind him.

"Come forth Red Nova Dragon." Jack said summoning his dragon.

"Appear, Black Rose Dragon." Akiza said calling her dragon to the field.

"I summon Infernity Doom Dragon." Kalin said quickly. "I'm not leaving this to just you guys."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Felgrand Dragon, we've yet to receive Tyrant Dragon's report. I fear something may have happened to him." said an Ancient Dragon.

"I'm beginning to think the same thing. Go and inform Darkblaze Dragon that he is to return immediately. If they've found a way to destroy Tyrant Dragon we'll need to combine our strength to stop them." Felgrand Dragon said calmly.

"Of course, though what will you do my lord?" the Ancient Dragon asked.

"That is none of your concern, just know that all I do is for the benefit and safety of the Spirit World." Felgrand Dragon said calmly.

"Yes my lord." the Ancient Dragon said flying off into the distance.

"I have a bad feeling about this, should we all fall to them the repercussions will endanger all worlds including the Spirit World." Felgrand Dragon said nervously. "I only hope the others realize the danger before it's too late."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How irritating, these humans barely increase my strength anymore. I need something more worth my time." Darkblaze Dragon said coldly.

"Lord Darkblaze Dragon, perhaps you should seek out a way to gain the strength of the other Dragon Lords." Light End Dragon suggested.

"No, as much as I despise this fact I am by far the weakest of the Dragon Lords." Darkblaze Dragon said in disgust. "There must be something I can do to speed up this process."

"Lord Darkblaze Dragon, an Ancient Dragon is approaching." Dark End Dragon said.

Of course, that may be the secret to overtaking them, Darkblaze Dragon thought calmly. "I see, inform Felgrand Dragon that the Ancient Dragon was slain by the forces of the Netherworld."

"Yes my lord." Dark End Dragon said calmly flying off.

"Lord Darkblaze Dragon, what's going on? Where is Dark End Dragon going?" the Ancient Dragon asked.

"He's informing Felgrand Dragon of your unfortunate demise at the hands of the Netherworld." Darkblaze Dragon said calmly.

"What are you talking about, I will not fall so easily." the Ancient Dragon said.

"True, but you will perish here and now." Darkblaze Dragon said incinerating the Ancient Dragon. "Incredible, so this is the way to truly increase me strength. Soon enough everything will be mine to control."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, for a guy who's nearly out of allies you're still putting up a fight." Kalin said. "Any ideas Jack?"

"If we can hit him we can take him down but he's staying so far away from us we can't hit him." Jack said. "We need to get closer."

"That won't happen, you have no chance of defe…" Tyrant Dragon started to say before his body started turning into stone. "What, how is this possible?"

"No way, Misty what are you doing here?" Kalin asked in shock.

"I wish I knew, one minute I was about to become dragon food and the next I'm here." Misty said. "Though it looks like I got here just in time for my Reptilianne Gorgon to take care of this dragon."

"No, I won't allow this to happen." Tyrant Dragon said angrily. If I fall it will begin, I can't allow that, he thought.

"Just face it, you've lost." Jack said. "Now Red Nova Dragon wipe him out."

"No, you have no idea what you're doing." Tyrant Dragon said fearfully. "Stop before you…"

As he was saying that Tyrant Dragon was severed in half by Red Nova Dragon.

"One down two to go." the KotN said calmly. "If things continue at this rate we should be able to destroy the Dragon Lords without any problems."

"Does anybody mind filling me in on what's going on around here?" Misty asked.

"It's a long story, but we need to stop the three Dragon Lords from destroying the world." Jack said. "That guy was one of them, so there's two left."

"True, though I have a feeling it won't be as easy to defeat the other two." Ccarayhua said. "We have to be extremely careful."

(Tyrant Dragon has fallen, but Darkblaze Dragon is beginning to move against Felgrand Dragon. Next chapter the remaining Dragon Lords will learn of Tyrant Dragon's death. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	11. Chapter 11

"What's taking him so long, I would have expected Ancient Dragon to have delivered the message by now." Felgrand Dragon said nervously just as Dark End Dragon flew up next to him.

"My lord, the Ancient Dragon was slain by one of those wretched Earthbound Immortals." Dark End Dragon said nervously. "I fear your life may be in danger as well."

"What?" Felgrand Dragon asked in shock. "Return to Darkblaze Dragon, we need to regroup and go to the aid of Tyrant Dragon. He knows what will happen should we fail."

"Of course." Dark End Dragon said calmly just before Felgrand Dragon collapsed to the ground. "What in the world, lord Felgrand Dragon."

"It can't be, how is this possible?" Felgrand Dragon asked nervously.

"What's happening my lord?" Dark End Dragon asked nervously.

"Tyrant Dragon, he's been slain. The worst scenario possible is beginning." Felgrand Dragon said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Darkblaze Dragon, what just happened to you?" Light End Dragon asked nervously.

"I'm fine, but that fool Tyrant Dragon has gotten himself killed. Which means all I need to do is ensure that Felgrand Dragon meets the same fate and then these worlds will all be under my rule." Darkblaze Dragon said before wincing in pain. "Unfortunately this connection between the Dragon Lords means that their deaths will feel agonizing to me, however that's a price I'm more than willing to pay."

"Of course, soon everything will be yours to rule." Light End Dragon said calmly.

What, I need to get this information to lord Felgrand Dragon, thought a Petit Dragon before flying off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _I must admit, I didn't expect them to be able to slay any of the Dragon Lords. They just might get through this after all." Cusillu said calmly._

" _Of course they will." Luna said._

" _I wouldn't be so confident though, you've seen what that one is planning." Cusillu said. "If he achieves his goals both of our worlds will be his to rule."_

" _My friends won't let that happen, they'll find a way to stop him just like we stopped you before." Luna said. "Plus Leo has that power the KotN gave him."_

" _True, but how long until the side effects of that power destroy him?" Cusillu asked calmly. "It's simply a race against the clock at this point."_

" _What do you mean?" Luna asked nervously._

" _A human body powered by the energy from the Netherworld, you saw what happened when it was used to reanimate the deceased. To grant even greater power to someone still amongst your living will slowly but surely kill him from within. Unless some miracle occurs for him your brother's death is inevitable." Cusillu said._

" _Oh no, Leo." Luna said fearfully. "There has to be something we can do to help him."_

" _There may be, but it's extremely risky, and I'm not completely certain it's even possible. For now though, we just have to wait and see what happens." Cusillu said calmly. If at all possible I'd like to avoid that due to the cost, but it may become necessary if that power becomes too much for the boy, he thought._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So let me get this straight, these Dragon Lords are from the Spirit World and they're trying to destroy our world and the Netherworld because they think we're going to threaten it?" Misty asked.

"That more or less sums it up, which is why we need to take them down and why we're working with the Earthbound Immortals." Jack said.

"I hate to interrupt, but we have a minor problem. The other two Dragon Lords know that we took Tyrant Dragon down, and they're going to fight us together." Aslla Piscu said suddenly.

"I had a feeling that would be the case, now may be a good time for you to utilize your power." the KotN said to Leo.

"Not yet, we should keep that in case something else goes…" Leo started to say before collapsing to the ground.

"No Leo, what's happening to him?" Akiza asked nervously.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling you do." Jack said turning towards the KotN.

"I do, however for now he'll be fine. You have my word that until the Dragon Lords fall he will be alright." the KotN said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What, are you certain?" Felgrand Dragon asked in shock.

"Yes, I overheard Darkblaze Dragon speaking with Light End Dragon and flew here as quickly as I possibly could." Petit Dragon said. "What should we do?"

"For the time being, we wait for him to make his move. While we can't trust him, with Tyrant Dragon dead neither of us will be able to defeat our enemies." Felgrand Dragon said calmly.

Just as Felgrand Dragon said that, Light End Dragon, Dark End Dragon, and Darkblaze Dragon flew towards him.

"I take it you felt it as well?" Darkblaze Dragon asked.

"I did, it seems we underestimated our adversaries and Tyrant Dragon paid the price. If by some chance they manage to defeat us you know as well as I what will happen." Felgrand Dragon said.

"Indeed, that creature will be released from his seal and all worlds will again be in danger of extinction. I already feel his wretched power trying to force it's way back to the Spirit World." Darkblaze Dragon said nervously.

"As do I, which is why I propose we confront them together. They've proven that they can defeat us when we're alone, we can only hope that our combined strength will be enough to stop them." Felgrand Dragon said calmly.

"I agree completely." Darkblaze Dragon said. Very soon all three worlds will be mine to rule, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What happened to us?" Crow asked weakly. "The last thing I remember is those Dragon Lords glowing and then it's a blank."

"I don't know Crow, but I have a bad feeling about this." Yusei said nervously.

"So you two have finally regained consciousness, it seems your marks saved us from the brunt of the blast but as for the others they were immediately vaporized." Ccapac Apu said.

"He's right, the question is how are we going to get back to aid the others?" Uru asked just before a roar shook the cave the four of them were in.

(Felgrand Dragon has learned of Darkblaze Dragon's deception but feels he needs to cooperate with him to defeat the signers and Earthbound Immortals. Next chapter Cusillu will reveal his plan to aid the others. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	12. Chapter 12

"So what about after we take down those Dragon Lords? What happens to Leo then?" Jack asked angrily.

"Our temporary truce only lasts as long as we have a common adversary, once they have been dealt with the boy's fate is no longer our concern." the KotN said before a purple glow surrounded Leo. "Now then, we should make our move before they regroup. The other Dragon Lords likely are aware that we destroyed the Tyrant Dragon by now."

Just as the KotN said that, a fireball struck Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua.

"I think it's a little late for that." Kalin said as countless dragons appeared in the sky above them.

"So you're the ones who managed to kill Tyrant Dragon, do you fools have any idea what you've done?" Felgrand Dragon asked coldly.

"What we've done, you're the ones who put Luna into a coma and killed Yusei and Crow." Akiza said angrily. "Come forth Black Rose Dragon."

"Pathetic, destroy her dragon and avenge our fallen allies." Darkblaze Dragon said coldly.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure." said a Meteor B. Dragon. "Now die."

With those words the Meteor B. Dragon launched a barrage of fireballs towards the Black Rose Dragon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _The others are in danger, you said there was a way to help them right?" Luna asked._

" _Yes, but the odds of it working are minimal at best. It's far more likely it will only cause more harm than good." Cusillu said._

" _We have to try something, they'll be killed if this keeps up." Luna said urgently._

" _I'm well aware of that girl." Cusillu snapped. "The only possible way for either of us to aid them is for us to combine our strength and bond with the fallen Ancient Fairy Dragon."_

" _Bond with the Ancient Fairy Dragon, but we're already bonded with her." Luna said._

" _Not like that, we both have connections to duel spirits, though yours is more powerful than my own. If you were able to open a portal to the Spirit World it would theoretically be possible for me to summon the soul of the Ancient Fairy Dragon and allow it to bond with one of us, though in doing so the other one will perish without question." Cusillu said calmly. "Of course should this fail we'll both die for certain."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is impossible, what kind of creature was that?" Ccapac Apu asked fearfully.

"I don't know, but we need to run." Crow said nervously just before a horrifying scream filled the air. "No, that was Yusei."

"There isn't time, we need to get out of here before that thing catches us. It already killed Uru, and if that scream is any indication Yusei Fudo just met his own end, we need to keep moving." Ccapac Apu said.

"I know that." Crow said before pausing. "What the, I can't get any further."

"You're kidding right?" Ccapac Apu asked as a glowing white barrier flashed in front of them. "No way, this can't be real."

Suddenly a red glow filled the cave.

"Oh man, please tell me that isn't…" Crow said before flames engulfed him and Ccapac Apu incinerating them both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ccarayhua, behind you." Akiza said quickly.

The moment Akiza said that, Ccarayhua vanished just as flames passed where her head had been.

This is bad, it's growing stronger with each passing moment, Felgrand Dragon thought nervously. "We need to finish this quickly."

"Yes, we do." Darkblaze Dragon said flying below Aslla Piscu.

"Nice try, Red Nova Dragon wipe him out." Jack said as his dragon flew towards Felgrand Dragon.

"What?" Felgrand Dragon asked just before Red Nova Dragon crashed into him.

"Lord Felgrand Dragon." said a Black Skull Dragon.

"I'm alright, I'll survive this battle." Felgrand Dragon said revealing he had been injured from Red Nova Dragon's attack.

"Life Stream Dra…" Leo started to say before flames struck Felgrand Dragon from the back.

"What?" Felgrand Dragon asked in shock.

"It really is a shame you didn't realize this sooner, the Dragon Lords are no more." Darkblaze Dragon said with a smirk. "By the end of this day the Spirit World, human world, and Netherworld will all be under my control."

"You fool, you have no idea the danger you've put everyone in." Felgrand Dragon said weakly. "Have you forgotten what it is will happen should we die?"

"Oh I remember, but whatever creature you and that fool Tyrant Dragon feared is of little consequence. My strength has been growing for years, and with your death there will be no creature capable of stopping me." Darkblaze Dragon said as a black aura appeared around him. "Now then, who should I kill next?"

"You fool, you have no idea the danger you've just put us all in." Felgrand Dragon said weakly before collapsing to the ground.

Just as Felgrand Dragon collapsed, a deafening roar echoed throughout the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _That sound, what was that?" Luna asked fearfully._

" _I have no idea, but I have a feeling we're going to find out soon." Cusillu said nervously. "We should prepare just in case, which means trying to find the spirit of the Ancient Fairy Dragon."_

" _Right, this has to work." Luna said before her mark started to glow and a small portal appeared between her and Cusillu._

" _I feared as much, we'll only get one chance at this." Cusillu said before beginning to glow yellow. "Ancient Fairy Dragon, appear."_

 _Please help us Ancient Fairy Dragon, Luna thought as Cusillu began glowing even brighter._

 _Suddenly a second roar echoed through the empty area as the portal to the Spirit World vanished and Cusillu stopped glowing._

" _What was that?" Luna asked nervously._

" _I don't know, but…" Cusillu started to say before Luna's mark began glowing. "I guess it did work, don't screw this up. You only get one chance."_

 _As he said that, Cusillu began glowing as cracks appeared throughout his body._

" _Wait, what's happening to you?" Luna asked fearfully._

" _Death." Cusillu said before he exploded in a flash of crimson light and Luna lost consciousness._

(Darkblaze Dragon has openly betrayed Felgrand Dragon, but Luna may have found a way to return. Next chapter the mysterious creature the Dragon Lords have sealed away will finally break through their seal. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	13. Chapter 13

"What's going on, what was that?" Jack asked.

"It's none of your concern, soon enough you'll be as good as dead." Darkblaze Dragon said coldly. "Flames of Despair."

"No, Life Stream Dragon attack him." Leo said quickly only for his dragon to be enveloped in flames.

"Pathetic, my strength grows with every dragon that perishes. You're pointless struggle is of no concern to me." Darkblaze Dragon said. "Now your Life Stream Dragon shall perish."

With those words the flames surrounding the Life Stream Dragon suddenly doubled in intensity.

"This is bad, he's even stronger than we thought." the KotN said nervously.

"I told you, you're all going to die." Darkblaze Dragon said coldly.

" _ **The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon!"**_ said a voice from above the clouds.

"That voice, it can't be." Darkblaze Dragon said in disbelief.

"It's impossible, but it can't be anyone else." Akiza said in shock as a blinding light filled the skies.

" _ **A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!"**_ the voice said just before a figure descended from the clouds.

"What, you aren't the Ancient Fairy Dragon." Darkblaze Dragon said. "Whoever or whatever you are, prepare to join your precious Ancient Fairy Dragon."

"No way, either I'm seeing things or that's Luna." Jack said in shock.

"Luna, is that you?" Leo asked nervously.

" _ **Leo, I'll explain everything once this battle is over."**_ Luna said before beginning to glow as she transformed into the Ancient Fairy Dragon. _**"Now, you will pay for the damage you've done to the Spirit World. Ancient Sunshine!"**_

The moment Luna/Ancient Fairy Dragon said that, a blinding flash of light filled the skies and enveloped her and Darkblaze Dragon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What in the world, where am I?" Darkblaze Dragon asked nervously.

" **You sought to harm the duel spirits, I can't forgive you for that."** Ancient Fairy Dragon said calmly.

"This is impossible, I killed you. You can't be alive." Darkblaze Dragon said nervously.

" _You killed the Ancient Fairy Dragon, but I was able to bring her back."_ Luna said before ghostly images of her and the Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared in front of him.

"No, you can't possibly be real." Darkblaze Dragon said fearfully as the light increased in intensity. "Flames of Despair."

" **Your strength is meaningless now, you made the mistake of allowing Luna and Earthbound Immortal Cusillu to meet."** Ancient Fairy Dragon said calmly.

" _We were able to fuse the Ancient Fairy Dragon's soul with mine to come back from the dead."_ Luna said. _"You won't hurt anybody ever again."_

The moment Luna said that, Darkblaze Dragon's body began to glow before slowly disintegrating

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slowly the light faded before revealing the Ancient Fairy Dragon floating alone in the sky just before a deafening roar erupted from a white crack that appeared above the ener-D reactor.

"What was that?" Aslla Piscu asked nervously.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling we're about to find out." Kalin said nervously.

"I think you're right." Misty said just before a grey skeletal dragon shattered through the sky and started launching fireballs at every living creature in the area.

"What in the world is that thing?" Jack asked nervously just as fireballs struck Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon obliterating them both instantly.

"I don't know, but whatever it is needs to be stopped before it does any more damage." Wiraqocha Rasca said quickly before flying towards the skeletal dragon. "Die."

The moment Rasca said that, he launched purple flames towards the new dragon only for the flames to bounce off without doing any damage.

"No, what is he thinking?" Aslla Piscu asked nervously.

"We need to get away from here as fast as possible." Kalin said as Luna/Ancient Fairy Dragon landed near them. "Are you able to teleport us somewhere away from that dragon Akiza?"

"I don't know, I can try." Akiza said before holding up the Teleport magic card.

"It won't work." the KotN said. "This close to the ener-D reactor our energies would neutralize the teleportation. That being said there may be another possibility."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Jack asked. "What's your big plan?"

"Getting away from this rampaging dragon." the KotN said before a purple glow surrounded them and they vanished just as a barrage of fireballs struck the area and blew up the ener-D reactor. (1)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the, where are we?" Misty asked.

"You're in the Netherworld, the only place we could bring you on such short notice to ensure your survival." Ccarayhua said. "Right now we need to come up with a plan to stop that beast before it destroys everything."

"Well whatever it is, the Dragon Lords were scared of it which means it's probably more powerful than they were." Jack said.

" _ **That creature is more powerful than the Dragon Lords, however we have a way to counter it."**_ Luna/Ancient Fairy Dragon said. _**"The key lies in Leo's power, he's a signer and I sense the powers of the Netherworld within him. If he were able to combine those two powers it may be enough to at the very least match this new dragon."**_

"Combine the power of the Crimson Dragon with the power of the Netherworld, you should know what would happen should your plan fail." Ccarayhua said. "If the boy isn't able to control that energy it will tear him apart and then the excess energies will destroy the Spirit World, Human World, and Netherworld."

"We don't have any other choice, if we don't do this that thing will destroy everything anyway." Kalin said.

"Hold on you guys, we should let Leo decide if it's worth the risk." Akiza said.

"I'll give it a try, what do I need to do?" Leo asked nervously.

"The Ancient Fairy Dragon and I will infuse our strength into your body, this will take time though." the KotN said.

" _ **He's right, it's our best option."**_ Luna/Ancient Fairy Dragon said. _**"Still if he manages to interrupt us the energies will destroy everything in existence. In order to avoid that the rest of you will need to distract him."**_

(A revived Ancient Fairy Dragon destroyed Darkblaze Dragon, but now a new creature is threatening the Spirit World, the Human World, and the Netherworld. Next chapter the identity of the mysterious dragon will be revealed. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (The old ener-D reactor was no longer operational and once the signers defeated the dark signers the doorway to the Netherworld closed. The fireball just caused an explosion.)


	14. Chapter 14

"Distract him, how do you expect us to do that?" Kalin asked. "In case you missed it that thing is way out of our league. At best we could maybe get it's attention for a minute before we get ourselves killed."

"That might be true, but we don't have any other option." the KotN said calmly. "If you don't manage to delay him all of our worlds will be destroyed."

" _ **He's right, I don't know exactly what that dragon is but I know for a fact that if left unopposed it will destroy everything it encounters."**_ Luna/Ancient Fairy Dragon said. _**"That creature's strength was growing even in the short time we saw it."**_

"We don't need to fight it, just distract it." Ccarayhua said. "If we're lucky, that dragon is just a mindless beast unlike your creatures. We might have a chance if we divide into two teams and alternate attacking."

"Maybe, but if that doesn't work we'll all end up dead. If you want my opinion our best bet is to try and destroy it before it gets too strong." Jack said.

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Wiraqocha Rasca asked.

"If you need the Crimson Dragon's power to be combined with the power of the Netherworld I already have something that fits the bill." Jack said confidently. "My Red Nova Dragon."

"That's true, Yusei mentioned that you got that card by absorbing an Earthbound Immortal." Akiza said. "It might be enough to defeat that dragon."

" _ **No, it won't be. Red Nova Dragon is powerful and might be able to hurt the creature, there's no doubt about that."**_ Luna/Ancient Fairy Dragon said quietly. _**"The difference is that Red Nova was powerful but still weaker than the KotN. The other problem is that Red Nova Dragon can only be called when you play its card, if you or your deck were to be destroyed by that dragon Red Nova Dragon would be destroyed as well."**_

"Wait a second, I thought I recognized that thing." Misty said suddenly. "I know what we're dealing with."

"Wait are you serious Misty?" Leo asked. "What is it?"

"It's called Berserk Dragon, I thought I recognized it and I was right." Misty said. "I saw it in a duel after a photo shoot in America."

"Berserk Dragon, but that card gets weaker not stronger." Jack said. "It can't be the same thing."

"No, I don't know why it's getting stronger but that's definitely a Berserk Dragon." Misty said.

"Well it's a start." Kalin said. "We'll try to buy you guys some time."

"Right, don't worry guys. I'll make sure to stop that Berserk Dragon." Leo said confidently.

The moment Leo said that, the former signers, dark signers, and Earthbound Immortals vanished in a flash of light.

" _ **We should get started as well."**_ Luna/Ancient Fairy Dragon said before glowing a bright crimson.

"Agreed." the KotN said as he began to glow purple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the, where are we?" Jack asked. "This is some kind of desert, wouldn't it make more sense for us to be in the Satellite?"

"We are in the Satellite, that Berserk Dragon must have rampaged when we disappeared like that." Kalin said. "We need to somehow get it to come back here before it causes more damage."

"That's fine in theory, but how do you plan on doing that?" Misty asked. "It's not like we can just call him on the phone."

"Maybe we can't, but Akiza can get its attention." Kalin said. "If she summoned our cards her powers will make them real, and with that many monsters in one place it should cause that thing to come back."

"Maybe, or it could just be flying towards us from behind you angry that we escaped." Aslla Piscu said.

As Aslla Piscu said that, a massive fireball exploded next to the group as the Berserk Dragon roared in anger.

"Well that's one way to get his attention, now the hard part." Ccarayhua said.

"Right, come forth Black Rose Dragon." Akiza said as she summoned her dragon.

"Right behind you, arise Infernity Doom Dragon." Kalin said.

"I summon Red Nova Dragon." Jack said quickly.

As Misty held up her card, the Berserk Dragon began glowing before shooting a fireball towards Wiraqocha Rasca.

"This is bad, he's stronger than he was earlier. If this keeps up I doubt Leo will be able to do more than make it mad." Kalin said nervously.

"Maybe, but right now we don't have any other choice." Jack said. "I send Dark Resonator, Flare Resonator, Trust Guardian, Dread Dragon, Sinister Sprocket, and Creation Resonator to the graveyard. Now Red Nova Dragon attack."

"Wait a second, something doesn't seem right." Aslla Piscu said just before Red Nova Dragon collided with the Berserk Dragon creating a massive explosion before both dragons fell from the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _ **Leo, are you certain your body can take this, you nearly lost consciousness already."**_ Luna/Ancient Fairy Dragon said. _ **"There's a good chance you won't be able to control this power and it will destroy you."**_

"We don't have a choice, if we don't stop the Berserk Dragon everybody will die." Leo said.

"He's right, and for now he's still standing so we should continue." the KotN said. "He's barely strong enough to combat a single Earthbound Immortal yet alone a beast as powerful as that Berserk Dragon."

" _ **I'm well aware of that, it's just difficult to see my brother in so much pain. There has to be something we can do to help him too."**_ Luna/Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"I'm alright Luna, don't worry." Leo said with a grin as Life Stream Dragon appeared next to him. "Huh, Life Stream Dragon?"

"I should have expected as much, your connection to that dragon is powerful." the KotN said. "Though that may be the key."

With those words, the KotN's eyes began glowing as a lion silhouette appeared around Leo.

" _ **What is that?"**_ Luna/Ancient Fairy Dragon asked in shock.

"Leo was granted the power of an Earthbound Immortal, but that may be the key to controlling the chaotic power within him." the KotN said thoughtfully.

(The KotN and Luna/Ancient Fairy Dragon have begun to combine the powers of the Netherworld and Crimson Dragon into Leo, and the others are attempting to battle the Berserk Dragon. Next chapter the battle with the Berserk Dragon will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	15. Chapter 15

"Looks like we were worried over nothing. That takes care of the Berserk Dragon." Jack said with a smirk.

"Jack, you might want to take a second look." Kalin said nervously.

"What are you talking…" Jack started to say before freezing as the Berserk Dragon rose to its feet and Red Nova Dragon's body shattered into pieces. "What the, how did that even happen?"

"This is bad, it keeps getting more powerful." Akiza said nervously.

"I summon Reptilanne Gorgon in attack mode, now attack the Berserk Dragon." Misty said quickly.

"Good idea, if your monster's ability effects the Berserk Dragon it should lose all its strength." Jack said.

The moment Jack said that, Misty's Reptilianne Gorgon flashed and the Berserk Dragon's body turned to stone.

"Alright now's our chance. Akiza, let's take him down." Kalin said confidently.

"I'll follow your lead." Akiza said.

"Infernity Doom Dragon wipe him out." Kalin said.

"Black Rose Dragon, attack." Akiza said quickly just as the two dragons launched their attacks towards the Berserk Dragon creating a massive explosion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _ **Leo, are you still alright?"**_ asked Luna/Ancient Fairy Dragon asked.

"I'm alright." Leo said as his mark of the crimson dragon began glowing purple and the mark of the lion began glowing crimson.

"Interesting, I can't say I anticipated that result." the KotN said thoughtfully. "It seems he's combining our energies even more efficiently than we expected."

" _ **What are you talking about?"**_ Luna/Ancient Fairy Dragon asked.

"He already possessed the power of the Crimson Dragon as one of the six signers, and he was granted the power of an Earthbound Immortal as a last resort against the Dragon Lords." the KotN explained calmly. "He's focusing the powers of the Netherworld into his signer mark and the power of the Crimson Dragon into the mark of the Earthbound Immortal. The question is how long will he be able to control such chaotic power." the KotN said. "If he loses control too quickly, everything will be destroyed."

"That won't happen." Leo said confidently. "I'll stop that thing no matter what."

" _ **Leo."**_ Luna/Ancient Fairy Dragon said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is hopeless, everything we try just makes that thing angrier." Kalin said nervously as another fireball flew past Infernity Doom Dragon. "Does anyone have any bright ideas?"

Suddenly the Berserk Dragon roared to the sky and cracks started spreading before revealing the Spirit World and Netherworld.

"No way, that can't be real." Jack said in shock.

"How is this possible?" Wiraqocha Rasca asked nervously. "He's breaking the walls between our worlds, if this keeps up everything will be destroyed."

"Well how are we supposed to stop it?" Misty asked. "Nothing we do even fazes him."

"There is one thing we haven't tried." Jack said. "I play my Fiendish Chain trap card."

The moment Jack said that, chains wrapped around the Berserk Dragon.

"Good thinking Jack, that should buy us a few minutes." Kalin said.

"I wouldn't be sure, those chains are powerful but this isn't a duel. There's no way of knowing how long it will take him to break free." Aslla Piscu said nervously.

"In that case let's take him down before that happens." Kalin said. "Infernity Doom Dragon attack."

"No, that didn't work last time, Aslla Piscu, Ccarayhua, it's our turn." Wiraqocha Rasca said calmly.

"Right." Ccarayhua said quickly.

"We're right behind you Rasca." Aslla Piscu said as the three Immortals began forming purple orbs of energy.

Suddenly the Berserk Dragon began glowing before the Fiendish Chain shattered.

"No way, that's impossible." Jack said nervously.

"I play the trap card Ivy Shackles." Akiza said quickly as vines appeared and wrapped around the Berserk Dragon.

"Now." Wiraqocha Rasca said.

The moment he said that, the three Earthbound Immortals launched the orbs of energy towards the Berserk Dragon creating a massive purple explosion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Things are more dangerous than we thought, the Berserk Dragon is even stronger than we thought he would be." the KotN said nervously.

" _ **I agree, and at this rate Leo won't be able to stop him before all of our worlds are completely destroyed."**_ Luna/Ancient Fairy Dragon said. _**"At this point I doubt any of us will survive."**_

"There has to be something we can do, the others are counting on us." Leo said as his marks continued to glow.

"There may be an option, the problem would be if his body could contain it." the KotN said thoughtfully.

" _ **What are you talking about?"**_ Luna/Ancient Fairy Dragon asked.

"You should know, you've already bonded with each other." the KotN said. "It's possible the same could be done for Leo and his dragon. The difference would be that his body is already linked to an Earthbound Immortal."

" _ **Wait, are you suggesting what I think you are?"**_ Luna/Ancient Fairy Dragon asked nervously. _**"There's no way he would survive that."**_

"We don't have any other option." the KotN said.

"He's right Luna." Leo said.

" _ **Leo, alright let's try."**_ Luna/Ancient Fairy Dragon said before the Life Stream Dragon began glowing.

This is our only chance to stop him, but time is not on our side, the KotN thought nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did that do anything?" Kalin asked before the smoke cleared to reveal the Berserk Dragon surrounded by purple electricity.

"It looks like it did something." Akiza said. "The question is did it do enough to stop him?"

"I doubt it." Jack said. "That would be too easy."

"He's right, that barely did anything." Aslla Piscu said.

"What's taking the others so long, we can't…" Ccarayhua started to say before a massive fireball struck her vaporizing her completely.

"This is bad." Aslla Piscu said nervously just before the Berserk Dragon took to the sky and roared a second time expanding the cracks.

"Black Rose Dragon, attack." Akiza said quickly.

Suddenly an explosion shook the sky as a lion landed in front of the Berserk Dragon.

"About time you show up." Wiraqocha Rasca said as the lion Earthbound Immortal turned into Leo.

"Yeah, well I'll take care of this guy. You should head back to the Netherworld, Luna and the KotN are waiting for you." Leo said as his two marks began glowing in unison.

(The KotN came up with one last plan to defeat the Berserk Dragon, and now Leo is preparing to put it to use. Next chapter the final battle will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	16. Chapter 16

"Be careful Leo, this guy is a lot tougher than we thought he'd be." Jack said.

"I know." Leo said. "Don't worry I can handle this."

"Right, we're behind you Leo." Misty said before a purple flash enveloped the area leaving only Leo and the Berserk Dragon.

The moment the purple glow faded, the Berserk Dragon roared in pure anger before launching a massive fireball towards Leo only for a silhouette of Life Stream Dragon to appear around him as a crimson orb blocked the flames.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what do you guys think, can Leo beat that thing?" Kalin asked.

"I don't know, but right now all we can do is trust he'll find a way to beat the Berserk Dragon." Akiza said just as a small flame fell through the cracks in the sky.

" _ **Leo's strong, and he isn't fighting alone. His dragon's soul was combined with his own."**_ Luna/Ancient Fairy Dragon said. _**"I don't know how long he has, but he's the only one with any hope of stopping that creature."**_

"She's right, either he destroys the Berserk Dragon, or every creature in existence will cease to exist." the KotN said.

"Great, any more good news?" Jack asked in annoyance.

"His body could self destruct at any moment, if it shuts itself down before he finishes off that Berserk Dragon he will die no questions asked." the KotN said ominously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not good enough, my turn." Leo said as the silhouette of Life Stream Dragon began gathering energy in its mouth before launching a beam towards the Berserk Dragon.

The moment the beam hit the Berserk Dragon it began glowing before exploding in a flash of light.

Suddenly a roar echoed through the sky before the smoke cleared to reveal the Berserk Dragon was only slightly burned and was twice as mad.

"That's not good." Leo said nervously before his signer mark started to glow. "Well, here goes nothing."

With those words Leo began glowing before turning into the Life Stream Dragon before the Berserk Dragon roared again and the cracks spread farther throughout the sky. (1)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is bad, if this keeps up the Berserk Dragon will destroy everything just by roaring." Akiza said nervously.

"I agree, it might be in out best interest to try and come up with a countermeasure just in case." Ccarayhua said.

"You have a point, the issue is that we're completely outclassed by both of them." Wiraqocha Rasca said. "Even if we were to combine our strength and attempt to hold the Berserk Dragon off we would last five minutes at the most."

"Any time is better than nothing, besides it's better than just sitting and waiting for him to kill us." Jack said just before his mark began glowing purple. "What in the world?"

"It seems he's attempting to free himself from the prison you created, unfortunately that's quite impossible." the KotN said. "Your Red Nova Dragon is quite powerful."

"Red Nova, wait a second that might be the key to beating that Berserk Dragon." Jack said suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" Aslla Piscu asked.

"Red Nova is strongest Earthbound Immortal right, with him working with Leo there's no way that Berserk Dragon can survive." Jack said confidently.

"No, Red Nova is powerful but also incredibly dangerous. It is far too great a risk to utilize his power." the KotN said.

" _ **It may be a risk we have to take, I can't just sit here and watch Leo die."**_ Luna/Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"For now we just need to wait and see what happens." the KotN said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, what are you trying to do break my ears?" Leo asked before the Berserk Dragon flew towards him and tried to rip his head off with its claws. "Oh man, alright plan B."

The moment Leo said that, the silhouette of Life Stream Dragon disappeared as the mark of the lion on his arm began glowing.

"It's been far too long since my power was truly realized." said a massive purple lion with white markings marking its body. "Now then, who shall be destroyed first? Perhaps that irritating dragon, it can serve as a warm-up for the Crimson Dragon." (1)

The moment the lion said that, it leapt towards the Berserk Dragon only for a fireball to send it crashing back to the earth.

"That won't work, if we want to beat this guy we need to work as a team." Leo said.

"Oh, and why should I work with a miserable brat like you?" the lion asked.

"Maybe because of this." Leo said revealing the glowing lion mark on his arm.

"You're one of the dark signers, fine maybe we can see if you're worth my time." the lion said coldly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's wrong with him, if that lion doesn't work with Leo they'll both end up dead." Jack said in disbelief.

"That's how he's always been, what else would you expect from a lion?" Ccarayhua asked in annoyance. "He considers himself the most powerful of us all, and except for Red Nova and our king he definitely is."

"True, if it wasn't for his attitude he would have been the chosen instead of Chacu Challhua to confront you all those years ago." Wiraqocha Rasca said calmly.

"That reminds me of someone else." Kalin said with a smirk.

"Very funny Kalin." Jack said.

"Both of you knock it off." Akiza said irritably.

" _ **How much longer does he have?"**_ Luna/Ancient Fairy Dragon asked nervously. _**"Is there any way he'll be able to stop the Berserk Dragon and we can save his life?"**_

"There's no way of knowing how long his body can contain the chaotic energies we placed in it." the KotN said. "The only person who knows that is the boy himself."

"I wouldn't worry about Leo, he's definitely going to be fine." Jack said.

"Jack's right, Leo will make it back no problem Luna." Akiza said with a smile.

 _ **I hope so, but I can't help but have a bad feeling about this,**_ Luna/Ancient Fairy Dragon thought.

(Leo has begun his confrontation with the Berserk Dragon, but his life is on a time limit. Next chapter the battle will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (When Luna/Ancient Fairy Dragon and the KotN merged Leo with his dragon, the lion Earthbound Immortal was released from him. His mark is able to call the lion to his location.)


	17. Chapter 17

"Well boy, do you have any ideas on how to take this thing down?" the lion Earthbound Immortal asked calmly.

"The first thing we need to do is get that dragon out of the sky." Leo said. "I might be able to do that if you can get its attention."

"Get the dragon's attention, simple." the lion said before purple flames surrounded it and it roared to the sky.

The moment the lion roared, the Berserk Dragon launched a fireball towards it only for the purple flames to form an identical fireball that collided with it creating a massive smokescreen.

Now, Leo thought before a silhouette of the life stream dragon appeared around him and he flew into the sky as the smoke slowly faded.

Suddenly the Berserk Dragon roared in anger as a massive crack appeared in the sky and the Netherworld appeared above them.

Alright, now let's see what this plan of his is, the lion thought calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is even worse than I thought, if they don't stop that creature quickly we'll all die." the KotN said nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Kalin asked.

"Those cracks that have been appearing, the Berserk Dragon isn't just breaking through the dimensions. If this continues he'll destroy them completely, killing every living creature in all three." the KotN said nervously.

" _ **There must be some way to stop that from happening."**_ Luna/Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"No there isn't, all we can do is trust that he can stop that dragon before everything is destroyed." the KotN said as another crack appeared in the sky, this time depicting the Spirit World.

"Leo move quick." Jack suddenly yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey you overgrown frog, behind you." Leo said suddenly before launching a beam of energy towards the Berserk Dragon's wings, punching a hole through one of them.

Not bad, so that's what he meant by getting this thing out of the sky, the lion thought with a smirk.

Suddenly the Berserk Dragon began glowing as the hole in its wing shrunk before fading completely.

"What in the world, how is that even possible?" Leo asked nervously.

"Leo move quick." Jack suddenly yelled just as a fireball passed by Leo's head.

"This is bad, at this rate we only have another hour at the most." the KotN said nervously.

"Leo, you need to destroy him now." Akiza said urgently.

"How?" Leo asked. "This guy can heal his injuries. I punched a hole through his wing and now it's gone."

" _ **There has to be something you can do."**_ Luna/Ancient Fairy Dragon said just as the Berserk Dragon launched a fireball into the Netherworld.

"This is bad, what are we going to do if he can attack us?" Misty asked nervously.

"There's nothing we can do." the KotN said nervously.

The moment the KotN said that, the Berserk Dragon began glowing as a fireball formed in its mouth.

"This is bad, that could easily destroy everything. How is it getting so powerful?" Jack asked nervously.

"The better question is, how did the Dragon Lords keep it sealed away for so long." Wiraqocha Rasca said.

Wait a minute, that's it, Leo thought suddenly.

"Kid now might be a good time to try and stop that overgrown dragon." the lion said quickly.

"I know." Leo said before glowing. "I might have an idea but I need a hand."

"What are you talking about?" the lion asked.

"I need the power of the Netherworld, I'm going to try something to stop this guy." Leo said.

The moment Leo said that the Berserk Dragon shot a fireball towards the lion Earthbound Immortal, enveloping it in a pillar of fire.

"No way, that's impossible." Ccarayhua said nervously. "He just obliterated him in an instant."

"Do you have such little faith in me Ccarayhua?" the lion asked as the pillar of flame slowly shrunk before revealing the lion only slightly burned. "Now then you want the powers of the Netherworld brat, let's see how well you can use them."

As the lion said that, it turned into purple flames before flying into Leo causing him to glow even brighter.

"What are you planning Leo?" Akiza asked nervously.

"We can't beat him, but there might be something else we can try." Leo said before flying towards the Berserk Dragon. "Is there anywhere in the Netherworld that nobody ever goes?"

"No, but such a place should be simple enough to establish. You're planning on doing that aren't you?" the KotN asked calmly.

"It's the only thing I can think of." Leo said as the silhouette of Life Stream Dragon grabbed the Berserk Dragon before flying into the Netherworld.

Suddenly a bright glow appeared in the distance as the KotN began glowing.

"What do you mean, what's he planning?" Jack asked.

"That boy is going to use the powers of the Netherworld and the Crimson Dragon to seal the Berserk Dragon away once more. With any luck that will work." the KotN said as a purple glow appeared in the distance.

"What is that?" Kalin asked in shock.

"I understand, we're to never enter that space. That's where the Berserk Dragon is going to be sealed." Ccarayhua said calmly. "With any luck this will work."

" _ **What about Leo, what's going to happen to him if he does that?"**_ Luna/Ancient Fairy Dragon asked nervously.

"One of two things could happen, either he'll lose all the powers he was given and I will have to bring him here, or the release of energy will kill him." the KotN explained. "Right now all we can do is wait and see what happens."

" _ **Leo, please be careful."**_ Luna/Ancient Fairy Dragon said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, just a little bit farther." Leo said as the Berserk Dragon continued roaring in rage as they approached the glowing pillar. "I hope this works."

The moment Leo said that, he flew into the light along with the Berserk Dragon as an explosion of crimson and purple light filled the area and his vision faded to black.

(Leo's battle with the Berserk Dragon has come to an end. Next chapter will be the epilogue to this story. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh man, what happened?" Leo asked weakly. "Huh, where are we?"

"You did it Leo, you stopped the Berserk Dragon and saved us all. Not bad for a kid your age." Kalin said with a smirk.

"He's right Leo, what you did was incredible." Akiza said before a woman in a green suit walked up to him.

"I'll admit that was impressive, using the energy of the Crimson Dragon and the Netherworld like that." Ccarayhua said. "My king isn't able to leave the Netherworld until his strength returns but he did want me to tell you something."

"Tell me what?" Leo asked.

"That there won't be any risk of the Berserk Dragon returning, and that the Spirit World has begun to heal" Ccarayhua said calmly.

" _ **That's amazing, wait what about all of you?"**_ Luna/Ancient Fairy Dragon asked.

"We'll be fine, we have 5000 years to recover." Ccarayhua said calmly before vanishing in a purple portal.

The moment Ccarayhua disappeared several Sector Security officers arrived.

"Now what?" Kalin asked in annoyance.

"Jack, what happened here?" Lazar asked. "Wait where's Yusei and Crow?"

"Dead, they're both dead." Jack said.

"What in the world, what are you talking about?" Lazar asked. "How could they be dead?"

" _ **They were killed by the Dragon Lords."**_ Luna/Ancient Fairy Dragon said sadly.

"Dragon Lords, what in the world are you talking about?" Lazar asked.

"Director, we should place these people under arrest." said a Sector Security officer. "They must be connected to the explosions earlier."

"You're right, we were." Jack said. "Then again the same thing happened twice already. You mind giving us a lift back to the city?"

"Consider it done." Lazar said calmly.

"Director, what are you doing? They just admitted to causing all of this damage." the officer said in shock.

"No, they admitted to being connected to them. Which means we owe the safety of the city to their intervention." Lazar said. "Now then, I trust you will get Leo and Luna home safely."

"Yes director." the officer said.

"My apologies, he recently joined Sector Security and isn't aware of the situation." Lazar said calmly.

"It's no big deal." Leo said. "Right Luna?"

" _ **No, it's fine."**_ Luna/Ancient Fairy Dragon said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're serious?" Lazar asked in shock. "All of that occurred within the last five hours?"

"Yeah, but I think it's over now." Jack said. "At least I hope it is."

"Leo sealed that Berserk Dragon three hours ago Jack, I think we're safe." Kalin said. "I only wish we'd managed to deal with all this before those two died."

"We all do Kalin." Misty said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Kalin said quietly.

"It's alright, I know why Yusei went to the Spirit World and knew that might happen." Akiza said.

"You're right Akiza." Jack said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _ **Leo, what's wrong?"**_ Luna/Ancient Fairy Dragon asked.

"I don't know, something just feels wrong." Leo said. "Like this is all one bad dream."

" _ **I wish it was, but we both know it isn't."**_ Luna/Ancient Fairy Dragon said sadly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Leo said sadly.

"Quiet you two, the director asked me to escort you to your home but if you want my opinion all of you should have been arrested for the damage you caused." the officer said. "Alright there's your apartment so get going."

" _ **We appreciate your help."**_ Luna/Ancient Fairy Dragon said politely before the officer drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Jack, are you ready to go?" Kalin asked. (1)

"Yeah, I just wanted to grab a few things. Though I wouldn't underestimate him, he just might beat you." Jack said with a smirk.

"I doubt it, after all I owe you a rematch don't I?" Kalin asked with a grin.

"Are you two done chatting yet?" Akiza asked. "At this rate you'll lose before the match even begins."

"I wouldn't worry about that Akiza, he'd never let Kalin off the hook." Misty said with a smile.

"You have a point." Akiza said. "Well are you guys ready?"

"I'm always ready." Kalin said. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey you guys, you'd better be ready to lose Kalin." Leo said with a smirk.

" _ **Don't underestimate him Leo, this should be an interesting duel."**_ Luna/Ancient Fairy Dragon said calmly.

"I agree, though I think we both know who's going to win Leo." Kalin said. "You're good but still nowhere near my level."

"We'll see." Leo said confidently.

"I don't know Leo, Kalin's good." Misty said. "This duel might not end the way you expect."

"Well there's only one way to find out, you ready Leo?" Kalin asked.

"Yeah, may the best duelist win." Leo said.

"Let's duel." Leo and Kalin said simultaneously.

(Thank you for reading this story, all the reviews and critique was appreciated.)

(1) (Four months have passed since Leo sealed away the Berserk Dragon, they haven't forgotten about Yusei and Crow but aren't letting it keep them from moving forward.)


End file.
